


it was only a kiss

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, in which robin thinks too much and shannan thinks only sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: Robin and Shannan dance around their feelings for each other quite spectacularly. Commissioned fic for a friend!
Relationships: libra/chrom in the bg, robin/shannan
Kudos: 1





	1. blood and sweat

It started with a kiss. His lips pressed gently against the other man’s in the heat of the battlefield, both of them a bloody mess, and neither of them certain that they were going to make it back to Askr in one piece. The prince of Isaach and the tactician of the Shepherds of Ylisse, worn ragged and full of adrenalin. They had been dancing around it for a while, shooting each other looks of longing and desperation. Robin fell hard and fast, though Shannan was more of a slow sort of burn in his gut that turned into such a desire that he couldn’t stand it or himself anymore. He had to know what the other man felt, as mysterious as emotion was for the both of them. Robin wasn’t exactly the most outward with what he was thinking or overthinking, and Shannan tended to be reserved.

But what he remembered the most was that the prince of Isaach hadn’t drawn away when their lips met, when they tasted blood and sweat on each other’s mouths and kissed underneath the clashing of the blades around them. Now as they sat in Askr’s infirmary, silence lingered between them. Robin in particular found himself anxious and flighty, wanting to run out the door so that he wouldn’t have to sit there across from Shannan and face what he’d done. That was when the prince of Isaach spoke up at long last, looking over the bed to his friend and companion.

“Robin.”

Even the way that Shannan said his name sent shudders down the tactician’s spine. It wasn’t fair, knowing how handsome and put-together the prince was.

“Y-yes?” He answered after a moment of silence between them.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Shannan smiles, and it feels like the wind had been knocked out of Robin’s chest. 

“Thank you, my friend. I’m glad you’re alright too. It was really risky out there, wasn’t it?” Robin laughs and this time, Shannan feels his chest restrict. 

“It was  _ very _ risky. I’m not sure what the Summoner is doing, sending us out without a healer. But we have to trust their judgement. I’m sure they have a reason for what they’re doing, even if we don’t understand it quite yet.” 

Robin lapses into silence because Shannan hadn’t addressed the kiss, and so quite frankly, he wasn’t going to either. There’s glances from one man to the other as they sit in the infirmary beds, being tended by the nurses and healers from other parts of the world. Other parts in time, really.

Robin’s nurse was Libra, so at least he knew the person who was rubbing salves onto the bruises on his body. Shannan was not so lucky, as his healer was Maria, who was doing her best despite her size and her slight lack of confidence in her healing arts. Libra says nothing to Robin as he works, focused on healing his friend and muttering to himself mostly about the things he’d need to do next. It only made it feel more stagnant, really. 

Shannan clears his throat and Robin looks over, feeling his heart leap into his own throat as he waits for the prince to say something.

“At least we’re in good hands now, hm?”

And just like that, Robin’s heart sunk into his stomach again. “Oh, yes. I’m grateful -- ow -- that there’s so many healers in Askr. It certainly makes things easier for when we’re meant to head out onto the battlefield again.”

“It seems to me that Askr has an abundance of good things in it. Otherwise, I would never have met you and gained a lifelong friend.”

A friend.

The word cuts through Robin like a knife and he swallows his disappointment, forcing a smile and squeezing his hands against the infirmary’s bedsheets.

“I feel the same. If I had never met you, your highn -- er, Shannan, I feel as though part of me would be missing.”

“How grateful I am that we have this opportunity to grow closer.”

What in the world did that mean? Robin opened his mouth and then closed it, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and in anticipation.

“As am I, my friend!” He answers after a moment, laughing awkwardly to hide the hole he felt being torn through his heart. “Truly, if we were not in these beds, I feel as though we’d be discussing the next plan of attack against Emblia.”

“And I would be looking forward to it.” Shannan’s gaze finally turns away from the tactician as he helps Maria wrap gauze around one of the wounds on his arm, holding it steady for her as she worked and worked. “Some of my best memories here are talking with you and getting to know you, Robin. You’re a kind man. Someone I’m glad to call my best friend.”

Were they both avoiding it, or was Shannan avoiding it on purpose? Robin didn’t have the courage to ask. But he wanted to, Gods, did he ever want to be blunt and outright for once in his life. But all the same, he kept quiet, milling over the prince’s words and letting them resonate in his brain.

He could have sworn Libra stole a glance between them, or that he hid a smile. It wasn’t often that the priest from Ylisse smiled, but when he did, it was always for a purpose. What was that purpose now, Robin found himself wondering? 

“Shannan, when we’re free to get out of here … do you want to have a meal with me?” Robin asks with trepidation in his voice, expecting an excuse or another reason why the prince couldn’t make it to their date -- er, dinner date, that is. Not that it was a date. Gods, he felt so awkward. 

“I would love to, Robin.” The answer is almost instant, and Shannan’s face blushes pink too. Robin swallows his own tongue more or less, doing mental gymnastics that would rival any train of thought that Virion would ever have concerning eligible women. 

“Then I’ll see you there. I’m going to try and get some rest.”

“It’s a plan. Rest well, Robin.”

“You too, Shannan.”

Robin closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, letting his friend work on his injuries and slowly, he drifted into a dreamless sleep, just as the sun began to set over Askr. 


	2. the most awkward dinner ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn't realize what's happening until it's far too late.

Dinner the next day was even more tense than their conversation prior, with Robin poking around the food on his plate and Shannan avoiding eye contact. They were seated across from each other outdoors as it was a nice evening in Askr, the sun had just begun to set and the two men were unbothered by their peers underneath one of the many trees that dotted Askr’s castle. Robin stole a look at Shannan who was also poking at his food, and his brow furrowed. Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that the prince was alright with the kiss. But he certainly didn’t pull away either, which left Robin’s head spinning. He shoved some cold broccoli into his mouth and chewed slowly, contemplatively. He thought about saying something, but didn’t know what he  _ would _ say. Eventually, though, once all the food was gone from his plate, the tactician cleared his throat.

It caught Shannan’s attention, making the prince look up to Robin with a little smile.

“Yes, Robin?”

“Er …”

… What should he say? What did it mean to you, Shannan? What are we doing, sitting here in silence, avoiding each other?

“It’s nice out tonight.”

Nailed it.

Shannan’s shoulders slouched as he sat back in his chair, a little obvious in his disappointment that his friend would want to talk about the weather and not … literally anything else. 

“I suppose it is. Askr is full of many pleasant nights, but the company is what makes them memorable.” Shannan took a sip of his water after making Robin blush, unbothered by the redness in the other man’s face. “And I find myself in very good company when I am with you.” 

Robin swallowed his salad with a bit of difficulty at the last statement, raising his brows at Shannan’s … boldness? Was it boldness, or was he just being friendly? The Tactician’s head swam with possibilities, and all of them lead to the same road. He found himself a little upset with the fact that Shannan was just being himself, and there was no underlying attraction to his statements. He was very much head over heels, but who could blame him? The prince of Isaach was very handsome with his long dark hair, his sharp grey eyes, and his lithe, knowing smile that parted his lips and complimented his stoic, but not unfriendly face. He was tall, muscular, and totally unavailable. Robin bit back a sigh as he finally answered his friend, pushing a piece of broccoli around on his plate as he spoke.

“And I find myself in good company with you as well, your highness. You truly are one of the greatest, if not unexpected friends I’ve made here. I’m not sure why you gravitated towards me, but I am glad for it. You’re easy to talk to and fun to train with.”

This time, Shannan was the blushing one as he looked away, placing a hand to his chin to take in Robin’s words.

“You flatter me. I’m hardly amicable. It takes a while for me to let people in. You should … consider the fact that you stayed long enough to see past my outer self.”

Silence once more hung between them as neither man knew what to say next, and it was Robin that broke it with a question.

“Say, Shannan? Sometime … I don’t know when, maybe when we’re not out in the open …”

“Yes, Robin?”

Shanann’s heart thudded in his throat as he waited for whatever the tactician was going to suggest. Did he want to talk about that day on the battlefield?

“Could you show me more of your battlefield tactics? I’m very fascinated by Isaach’s tactics and formations.”

Oh. That was all. The prince wondered, briefly, if he should stop trying to give hints. Robin didn’t seem to be receiving them at all, and it stung just as much, if not more, than being rejected. It made his heart sink into his stomach after staying in his throat for so long, and the plummeting feeling made his shoulders slump. But he had to answer with something. Shannan opted for finishing off his meal and sitting up straighter again, offering a cordial, polite smile. Not the one he usually spared for Robin, which sort of made the tactician recoil a little.

“Certainly, friend. Just stop by my room sometime and I’ll show you the diagrams. Anyways … I should go. I’ve got to check on Larcei before I go to bed.”

“Oh, are you leaving already?”

Robin hated how needy he sounded, especially with Shannan’s growing politeness compared to how he normally spoke to his white haired friend. It made Robin nervous, but within good reason. 

“Yes, it’s quite late. I’ll see you in the morning, I hope?”

“O-of course, Shannan. Er! Your highness.”

“Just Shannan is more than fine, Robin.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Goodnight, friend.”

And like that he picked up his plate and left Robin to his own thoughts, most of which centered around how idiotic he was. Robin sank into his seat and sighed heavily, going over the conversation again. It felt … incomplete, somehow. He wondered why, milling over Shannan’s words and then it hit him like a brick to the temple.

Shannan had been  _ flirting _ with him and Robin had continued to talk to him as though he was merely a friend. The tactician gasped and then slapped his hand into his forehead, lamenting internally over how ridiculous he had been.

“Oh -- Oh, Gods, I really messed up!”

But of course, there was no one there to confirm or deny his statement. Robin felt his face grow red with embarrassment, and he quickly picked up his dishes and retreated to the dining hall with nothing repeating in his mind but the word  _ stupid _ over and over again. And he had asked about tactics?! When clearly, the other man wanted more - was practically begging for it -- And he had asked about tactics.

“WHY am I so bad at this?” Robin mumbled to himself, dreading tomorrow morning. But there was nothing to be done now, as the conversation was over, and he’d dug himself into a hole. Maybe he should go ask someone else for advice, but who? And then it struck him.

He’d ask Chrom.

Because there was no  _ possible _ way that that could go wrong.

With his mind made up, Robin pressed his hands against his red face and groaned. This was going to be embarrassing in itself, but it was something he had to do. After all, he’d messed up possibly forever. And if there was something to salvage with Shannan, he’d do whatever it took.


	3. Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally.

Chrom was in his usual place in the training grounds when Robin approached, avoiding Falchion’s swing through the air and making a loud noise to get the prince’s attention. Chrom turned and saw his friend and his face practically lit up as though he were an excited dog, and it made Robin smile … just a little bit.

“Robin! To what do I owe this visit?”

“Chrom, I need to ask you for some advice. I’ve done something rather … stupid. I’m afraid I can’t salvage it.” 

“Straight to the point, huh? Well, I need a break anyways.”

Falchion is put into its sheath as he walks over to the nearby resting area with the tactician, patting himself dry of sweat with a little cloth.

“So what happened exactly, Robin?”

“Well …” Robin sighed heavily, “I may or may not have been oblivious to someone flirting with me.” His cheeks lit up pink as Chrom’s expression turned from jovial to rather mischievous. 

“Oh? Who?”

“Who doesn’t matter -- It’s just -- I messed up and called him my friend and --”

“Him!”

“... yes, what of it?”

“There’s only a few men you hang around, Robin. Is it prince Shannan?”

“I -- that’s beside the point!” Robin’s face flushed darker. “Okay, so yes, I called the prince of Isaach my friend after he’d been flirting with me for about twenty minutes or so. The point is … how do I fix it?!”

Chrom placed a hand upon Robin’s shoulder.

“The first step is admitting you messed up. The second step, thankfully, is much easier. Just tell him the truth. Tell him you’re sorry and tell him you think of him in that way too … unless … you don’t?”

“No, I definitely do.”

Robin was a bit too quick to answer and he was surprised at himself for being so honest. 

“Is it really as easy as saying that I do think of him romantically …?”

“Of course it is. There’s no need to overcomplicate things. How else do you think I wound up with my partner?”

“I don’t know, Chrom. A lot of flirting?”

“That went right over his head, yeah.”

“Well, it’s not like Libra’s completely tone-deaf to when people are flirting with him … Just look at him and Virion.”

“We’re getting off topic. What are you still doing here, friend? You should be talking to Shannan. First thing tomorrow morning!” Chrom put his hand on Robin’s shoulder and smiled his winning smile, the one that still made Robin’s stomach do flips in his body. 

“Right. I’ll … I’ll be honest about what I feel. But you really don’t think it’s too late, do you? What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then at least you’ll be able to move on, even if it hurts.”

“Good point. Thanks for the advice, Chrom. I just hope it works …” Robin rubs the back of his head sheepishly before getting up, yawning and holding a hand over his mouth. “Excuse me.”

“Goodnight, Robin! I should be heading to bed too, actually.”

“Goodnight, Chrom.”

With that he left the prince of Ylisse to his training, and he went to bed with his thoughts full of ways he could possibly mess up tomorrow. But the only way he’d know for sure is if he just did it, and so his resolve grew in his chest. He’d tell Shannan how he really felt, or he’d die trying.

Morning came and Robin found himself eating alone in the mess hall, which was unusual for him. Normally he ate with someone, but today it was himself and a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal with berries on top and a little bit of cream. The birds were chirping outside and really, it was pristine. He had the whole morning to strategize what to do, how to say what he was thinking, and how to approach Shannan at all. And so that was what he did, playing scenarios over and over again in his head. In some of them, the prince of Isaach even reciprocated. But that was a slim chance, at least in his rationale. 

It was all thrown out the window entirely by the time that he actually found the prince, reading quietly in the library as the day trotted onwards.

“Ah, Robin.” Shannan smiled, and Robin felt his heart twist in his chest.

“Here to discuss tactics?” Oof. So he remembered that, at least.

“Hi, Shannan. No, I … can I talk to you somewhere private?”

Shannan rose a brow but stood, offering the other to walk beside him as they went to the prince’s room in the barracks. “Is this a serious talk or just more business?” Shannan asked with a laugh, not expecting a sincere answer out of his friend.

“It’s somewhat serious.” Robin could feel his heart beating in his ears when the door shut behind him, and he used the opportunity to clear his throat and try to look the prince in the eye with his quickly reddening face. 

“It’s about yesterday, when you were fl … flirting with me.”

And then Shannan turned red too, obviously embarrassed. “Oh, you caught onto that. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomf --”

“You didn’t.” Robin cut him off by taking the other man’s hand into his own, closing the distance between them. His impulses were what the tactician was going by now, and he ignored any plans he had prior. His planning had been for nothing, which literally anyone except Robin could have told him would happen. “I want to apologize for not recognizing it sooner. Shannan … I … I really, really like you. I think you’re sweet and humble and hard-working and you deserve a partner better than me, but I can’t stop thinking about … about that time we kissed.”

Shannan was quiet even with his red cheeks, just listening and feeling their hands together, marveling at how soft the mage’s hands were, even with how dedicated he was to his magic.

“I … I want to kiss you again … if that’s okay.”

Shannan stole a look at Robin, his smile becoming shy and welcoming. “Of course it’s okay. Come here.”

Robin’s eyes fluttered shut and soon he felt Shannan’s lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, curling a hand over the prince’s shoulders and feeling himself get backed into the door, with Shannan’s hands on either side of his torso. They parted from each other and amber hues met grey ones, foreheads pressed together, breath in sync. Robin dove in for another kiss, sloppy and excited, but Shannan didn’t seem to mind. This time, he felt the prince’s kisses become quicker and heavier, but the tactician did nothing to stop him, tangling a hand into his jet black hair and breathing out heavily in between the kisses they were sharing now.

It felt like an eternity until Shannan pulled away and laughed, out of relief and happiness more than anything else. Robin laughed too, out of embarrassment and out of excitement.

“Shannan …”

“Yes, Robin?”

“I think I love you.”

“You think? What were all those kisses, then?”

“Just making sure.”

“I think I love you too, then.”

A few more were pressed against the tactician’s cheeks before Shannan pulled away, clearing his throat.

“So then … I’d like to take you out on a proper date.”

“Absolutely.” Robin was still basking in the kisses, absolutely beaming to himself and relishing the feeling of being kissed so tenderly. “I’ll meet you for dinner?” He offered quietly, and the prince nodded.

“Dinner it is. We’ll go somewhere private.”

“I’m looking forward to it … Shannan.” Robin felt for the doorknob behind himself and exited the room, smiling as hard as he possibly could. It was new and exciting, and they would be exploring their feelings together. It had all worked out in the end … So Robin assumed he should go and tell Chrom a thank-you for being right. He stepped into the hallways to do just that with a spring in his step, and his mind recalling those strong hands pressed on either side of him, of Shannan’s little smiles in between the kisses, and of the unspoken words between the two of them. It was only a kiss, but it had sparked so much more. And Robin was grateful for it, that he’d taken the chance and that he’d gone back and confirmed.

He was excited to see the future with Shannan, and nothing could ever change that. Not now, or ever.

It was theirs to share, and he would treasure it.


End file.
